The New Mixed Clan!
by myfunvideos
Summary: This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction! Must be 18 and up to enjoy.
1. Main Character Description

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Main Character Description:** Essentially what is a futanari version of my character from "The Imagination User!" Due to a side-effect of traveling between worlds and the shift of Reality to Fiction multiple universes sprouted, all involving my character one way or another. This is where Fernanda, futanari version of me, appears all of a sudden. Born from the blood of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Chakra itself, this girl will bring about the Naomi Clan. The Naomi Clan had a Bloodline Limit of Imagination! Best Part: Descendants of the Naomi Clan will all be Futanari, have Outstanding ninja skills and Chakra that rival Kaguya at her prime, and are never manipulated in any way, essentially making it the greatest Clan in the Elemental Nations! Fernanda was born from Nothing, defying logic itself. Best part: She has knowledge of the future making her the Clan Leader. The Naomi Clan also has knowledge of all Jutsus making them Smart that would put the Nara to shame.

 **Likes, Dislikes, and Personality:** Same as "The Imagination User!"

 **And there you have it! This will be interesting to write to say the least. I'll be honest, this idea just popped in my head and I just _had_ to do it! Anyway please enjoy this unique that sort of stemmed from "The Imagination User!" Anyway have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **Written: 9-8-17**

 **Published: 9-8-17**


	2. Ch 1 A New Journey!

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Chapter 1: A New Journey!**

 ** _AN: See "The Imagination User!" Prologue before reading._**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I was floating toward the doorway, I felt myself stop all of sudden, as this happened, I saw in front of me another me unhindered still floating to the door.

I looked at my hand and saw that it was see-through, ' _okay, what now?_ ' I thought worried, this wasn't in the script so this must be a new story. I called upon a 'refresh' and saw that it was 7 months later than when I'd written for **"The Imagination User!"**...

 _'So now I'm 18 and a lot of things happened then...well, at least I graduated!'_ I thought amazed, great less restrictions I guess, but what now?

I saw a paper with staples on it float in front me, I carefully grabbed it and looked at the first page. **(AN: Last chapter)**

 _'It says **'The New Mixed Clan!**...alright, this sounds interesting, what else...?' _I thought as I read. I looked at the contents at was surprised at what I saw.

I'm going to be a girl...and not just any girl I'm going to be a Futanari?' I thought with a dark blush, never did I think I would become something I liked. I did think of would happen if I were to become a girl but I never anticipated this.

 _'Oh well, this'll be fun none the less!'_ I thought with a grin, I guess I have to be reborn to engage the story.

 _'Bye old me, **Engage!**_ I thought loudly as the world around me rippled and suddenly without any warning I fell, fast!!!

 **"AaaaaaAAHHHHHAHAAHHHH!!!!!"** I screamed, as I falling faster than I could think, which was saying something. As I was falling I heard a familiar saying and voice, "Mugic Starto!" _Yuna?_

 **(Catch the Moment by LiSA)**

 _'Perfect'_ I thought, with a smirk, as a warmth started to overtake me.

I looked at my hair and saw that it was growing to my lower back.

My non-impressive muscles got fit and firm.

My clothes melted away as I was falling, leaving me naked.

I looked down and saw my feet get a bit smaller and more feminine.

My thighs looked great.

My penis growed 6 inches...I think...I don't know how to measure anything...

I pulled it back slightly grunting from holding it and saw a vetical lips form that I guessed was the vagina...weird feeling...

My stomach and body tone made me look fit and strong. My chest then started to expand growing my own breasts, which were Anko sized I believe...I've never been a girl before so again I don't know.

My face felt like it was shifting so I couldn't tell what I look like.

 **(Music Ends)**

Well, the music stopped and I saw I was about to fall into a lake, I curled myself and made contact.

 **Well hope you enjoyed this story. Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **Written: 9-8-17**

 **Published: 9-9-17**


	3. Ch 2 Fun With Rules and Kushina!

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Chapter 2:** **Fun With** **Rules and Kushina**

 **My** **P.O.V.**

"Talk about a rough landing," I said rubbing my neck after getting out of the water. I was a bit of a struggle trying to get out of the water with how deep it was and how fast I fell in there.

So from what the script said about me, it said that I was starting a new clan.

"So now this makes me, Fernanda Naomi of the Naomi Clan!" I said to myself as I was still thinking on what was happening.

From what I can gather based on the page I read, I'm in the Elemental Nations...guess I'm in the _Naruto-Verse_ as a lot of people like to call it.

"Yay! I get to meet a lot of my favorite characters, and possibly save them. This is going to be fun!" I laughed as I put my hands on my hips, I looked around and saw I was in a forest. I then looked to the lake and saw my reflection.

 _'Hmm...so I look like Mikoto...sort of...a mix of Karin and Kushina_ _'s faces I think...Great!'_ I thought with a grin, I looked lower and saw that and saw that I was pretty sexy. I got hard instantly.

 _'Well I always did like myself to be a girl, but this is even better,'_ I smiled as I wrapped my hands around my now larger dick. Damn I hate saying that already! I gave it a light stroke and felt pleasure course through me.

 _'Oh yeah, being a Futanari is even better than being a regular girl, because I can 'give and take' even though I'd rather give,'_ You see, I've always thought of Futanari as the perfect human who could be both a man and woman...don't you dare say you haven't at least thought about it!

I kept stroking, moaning, feeling more pleasure than the last. I felt like I was on top of the world. I imagined Kushina being here doing this to me instead of me doing it alone. Pretty much after I thought that I felt a pair of hands stroking my length. I opened my eyes (that I didn't even know I had closed) and was shocked to see a naked Kushina kneeling in front of me stroking it. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh...Ah...hntg...Eh...AHAH!!!" I came on saw my cum land on Kushina's face and hair.

"Tasty," She spoke out as she was eating my cum off her face. I got rock-hard after watching the display.

"Huh...wha...how are you here?" I half-pant, half-asked, how could one of my most favorite characters just appear in the blink of an eye?

"Oh, well that's easy I was made for your Imagination as that's your Bloodline Limit, and before you ask, yes I'm real but you just made another me compared to the original, _Mistress_ " She explained with a suductive smile, and after she called me _Mistress,_ I lost it again and came on her again. She eagerly eat it all before opening her mouth to me and showed me the cum in her mouth before I let her swallow it, I kissed her, I held her close as we made out and she move some of my cum to my mouth. Tastes good, musky and salty. **(AN: I don't know personally)**

We both parted our lips as we were staring at each other.

"You're my first kiss," I said to her, and she blushed.

"Thanks! Anyway there's more I have to tell you," She said, and I listened intently to what she had to say, "Because I was Imagined by you, I'm what people call a 'Real Clone' like Shin Uchiha of the future and before you ask, yes since I was made from you I know everything you know and since I'm your creation, as such, I will be your advisor, sound good?" she finished with a smile, wow so, I now have my own attendant, great we can have more fun too, but there's a particular questions that's been nagging me.

"Is the original you still alive? I asked a bit worried, reason being because that would mean that Naruto isn't born yet and she's still a Jinchuriki.

"Yes, my other is still alive, however when she dies whatever remains of her won't go to the afterlife, it'll go straight to me and when I'm alive and she's not, I overtake her to be more of me than I was before and I'll still serve under you," she said suductively, as she planted a kiss on my manhood, which made me moan before she wrapped her lips around it and since I'm getting my first Blowjob I was weak to this new feeling.

"Ah...ohh...ah...god...too good...AHH!!" I came in her mouth and saw she was swallowing it, hot.

"I'll never get tired of that...ahem, anymore questions?" she moaned as she swallowed all I gave from there.

"What about the Nine Tails, after all your other is the Jinchuriki of him right?" I asked slightly afraid of not getting more power.

"Actually we're both Jinchuriki still, but when you created me I took 7 Tails worth of Chakra of 9 Tails power, so, now it's as strong as the 2 Tails. And I'm able to use Chakra Mode without the 9 Tails influence as a result." she said with an evil grin, awesome now she's more powerful than her Original and she's the more dominant one and I love twisted plots. I think I'm love in with her.

"Kushina, do you want to help me build the Naomi Clan?" I asked seductively, and she immediately kissed me and said, "I'd love to, _Mistress_ "

"AAHH" Once again I came on her. That felt nice to have her call me _Mistress_ that I just couldn't help myself. After calming down, I looked didn't find a single drop of cum on her, until she opened her mouth to show she ate it. Smirking I said, "Alright then let's begin!" I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" I moaned out as I put my length in her mouth. After getting adjusted, I thrusted in and out, building a rhythm as I did so. It seems that as a Futanari, when I'm fucking a hole, I have greater stamina to enjoy what is happening.

"Mmpfh...aah...Eahh!" Kushina moaned and gagged as I kept thrusting, her eyes rolled to back making her look possessed, I loved it, and because of this I thrusted faster. _I love it, I'm loving her...ugh...so good...oh, ugh, ah, ha, eh, guh..._

"Ahh...god...I'm gonna cum...oh...I-I'm CUMMING-AHH!" I shouted as I came down her throat and shoved my entire length down to the base. It took half a minute before my dick stopped and I pulled out, only to shoot again directly at Kushina's body and face for 5 seconds.

"Ahh...you haven't even put it in me and I'm already in Cloud Nine," She moaned out as she was breathing heavily, now laying on the floor.

I sat on the ground and panted, _'I'm so tired,'_ I looked at the cum drenched Kushina on the floor. I slowly crawled to her and we both locked eyes.

"I love you, Kushina Uzumaki," I said seriously, she widened her eyes, before looked at me lovingly, as a lone tear face fell from her eye.

"I love you too, Fernanda Naomi," she said smiling, as tears kept going down her checks. I carefully kissed them away.

"No matter what happens whether I'm controlled, possessed, with someone else, or build a Harem, I'll always love you" I promised, as she hugged me, cum sticking on me as she embraced me.

"Same to you, ya know. After all in order to fully build your clan you must have a Harem, ya know," She promised with her signature verbal tick, with her head on my shoulder. After we parted we both kissed with as much passion as we can muster. When we parted our foreheads made contact. I backed up and put my length close to her lower entrance.

"Are you ready, Kushina?" I said getting ready to enter her.

"Hold on a minute, I still need to tell you some other things as well," she said, as I looked at to listen, "First, since I was made from your Imagination Bloodline, I'm automatically a virgin. Second, after cumming inside me, I'll transform me into a Futanari like you, allowing me to be able to pass on the Futanari genes. Third, my Original will not obtain any of these new traits spoken. Fourth, I will stay loyal to you for all eternity as I fully become a Naomi, allowing me to use the clan's Bloodline Limit, which automatically makes us powerful and immortal. And Fifth, any of these can apply to other people so, please be careful with who you choose as a result...any questions?" she listed off and thankfully a lot of these are exactly what I was looking for.

"Not that I can think of, alright I accept these terms, here I go," I say as I slowly allowed my length to enter her, I hit a wall and knew that was the Hymen, I looked at Kushina to show that she was also staring at me, she nodded at me and I reached over, kissed and held her tightly our breasts mashed together, before I thrusted pass it, tearing it. She slightly screamed.

"Ah! Ahh...the pain..." she strained as tears were leaving eyes. My whole dick fit inside her. I waited for her to stop writhing in pain as she kept hugging me.

After a full minute, she let go and said, "You can go now," and so, I did, I thrusted in and out, "Ah...it feels so good...oh god..." she moaned out as my length kept going in and out in a moderate pace.

 _5 minutes later_

"Ah...I'm close, cum with me!" I grunted out as I was getting harder and faster with my thrusts.

"Yeah, I'm also close so, let's do it together as one!" she yelped to me, she was going in rhythm with my thrusts. _It's time!_

"FERNANDA!!!" "KUSHINA!!!" We both came at the same time both of us lasting 5 long minutes, my cum seeping into her pussy, while she just came a lot, then we both stopped, lied on the ground and caught our breath.

"Ahh!" Kushina yelped, I looked at her and saw her glowing, "It's starting...Ohh!" she moaned as her breasts and butt grew a bit, and saw that above Kushina's lower lips was a stick of flesh that grew out, it stopped at the size of my length, she grew a penis and now she's a Futanari. "Wow! I'm now a Futanari and as such, now I'm part of the Naomi Clan, guess we're now, in a way, relatives, hot...you want to test it out _Mistress_?" she said suductively, stroking her new member as a bit of pre-cum dripped from it.

"AHH!!" I lost myself in pleasure again as I came, that coupled with how hot her transformation was my eyes rolled to back head, drool seeping out of my mouth before I was I was overtaken by unconsciousness.

Kushina's P.O.V.

'Wow really made her cum hard,' I thought as I looked at my _Mistress_. She came again just now and she's still unconscious, just goes to show you that she likes to be the dominant one in a relationship. Yes, I know _she_ used to be a _he_ but this is even better. Plus I love her, because that's what I feel towards her, and since I'm a 'Real Clone' from her Imagination, I love to her with all my heart. No, seriously when a 'Real Clone' is born from the Naomi Clan's Bloodline, we automatically love the maker. Twisted, but not unwelcome. After all, she loves these scenarios so, it makes it even better.

I looked at the fellow Futanari's sleeping form and saw that her cock was still hard. _'12 inches of that looks so heavenly'_ I thought as I licked it before taking some in my mouth as I slurped up her cum covered manhood. The taste is so addicting. After a minute, I completely cleaned the cum off her length.

I decided to wait for her while testing out my new cock on her's by putting it against it and looking at their sizes. _'I'm 2 inches behind her foot long cock...hmm...I wonder,'_ I thought as I came up with an idea, I used my new Bloodline Limit to make her dick 3 inches bigger and longer, next I made mine shrink to 7 inches. I carefully aimed my cock to her cock's lips and pushed, ''Ahh!!! so tight!" I yelped as I thrusted in and out of her dick. _'This feels amazing...ugh...truly a wonderful experience...this will surely wake her up...agh...god...never in my life did I think I would fuck someone's cock with my cock...I love it!'_ I hummed out at I increased my speed.

"Oh...agh...ugh...so...good...ah...ah..." I moaned as I kept plowing her shaft with mine, creating unique pleasure for us. 'I'm going to cum!'

"MY LOVE!!!" I shouted as I pulled put out and came all over her body. I panted from having my first Futanari orgasm. I looked at the one I serve and saw she was starting to wake up.

My P.O.V.

I opened my eyes tired to find my body covered in cum. I immediately deadpan and look up to see Kushina smiling nervously at my look. "What did you do?" I asked as I looked at my shaft and saw it was bigger and longer.

"Well, I wanted to wake you up, so I made our penises change size thanks to my new Bloodline, I shrank mine from 10 inches to 7 inches, and yours was originally 12 inches and now it's 15 inches." she explained, but she looked like their was more while to say so I waited some more, "Also because of our new sizes, I fucked yours as I was curious as to what it would feel like" she finished, wow, so she basically did one of my biggest Futanari fantasies, nice!

"Ok well, can you change me back so, we can get started with me then?" I asked as I looked at her, she nodded as I felt a slight warmth and I looked down at saw my dick was back to normal. I looked up and saw her's was normal too, I crawled to Kushina as her cock. I've never done this before so, I was nervous. I licked at her cum covered girl-cock and shivered at the taste, goosebumps producing on my skin as I moaned at the taste! 'It tastes like Ramen, **(An: I don't freaking know! I'm using my imagination based on other people's description of the subject!)** unsurprising, as she is Naruto's mom!

"Mpmh!" I moaned out as I was licking her shaft with renewed vigor, I completely submitted to the taste of it, practically eating all her cream.

"Oh yeah! Keep Going!" Kushina drooled, as she looked drunk on pleasure alone. I started bobbing my head up and down her cock. I looked up and saw her pleasured state and got turned on, I started stroking my length as I kept sucking her's.

 _2 Minutes_ _later_

"Ah...I'm close...swallow as much as you can!" Kushina said as her length was twitching rapidly around my mouth, I winked at her before speeding up, earning wild moans escaping her lips, "I-I-I'm CUMMING!!!" She yelled as I felt cum seep into my mouth before I quickly swallowed it, this last 10 seconds before she stopped cumming, I was feeling lightheaded as her scent overtook my senses, I swallowed all that delicious spunk and felt addicted.

As she was trying to get her composure, straddled her waist, making her look at into my eyes, "Are you ready?" she asked and I nodded as I lined up for penetration.

I looked up and she nodded, "Here we go!" I said as I went down on her length and felt pain, "AAHH!! Ugh. It hurts!" I whimpered and screamed as my Futanari virginity was taken from me. I quickly held on to Kushina hoping for the pain to go away and to adjust. Tears flowed out of my eyes as the amount of pain coursed through me. I writhing in her arms for half a minute before the pain finally stopped. I looked at my lover and nodded. She slowly pulled out till just the tip was in before she thrusted right back in and felt pleasure unlike anything I've ever felt.

"Wow, you're so tight!" the Redhead said as she started to pick up the pace with her thrusts. I felt an awesome amount of pleasure as the lovemaking was going on!

 _1 minute later_

Due to me never receiving the other end of sex, I had very low Stamina. Kushina, due to the amount the of amount of time with did this, looked ready to cum, if her dick twitching in me was any indication.

"Ah oh god! I'm going to cum soon! Let's both do it together!" I moaned with vigor, she nodded before she pounded harder and faster into me that I see stars in vision. I few more thrusts and we went over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" We shouted as we both came at the same time. I felt myself getting full of cum as my insides clenched her cock in me, milking her cum and prolonging our pleasure. My dick came from the stimulation of pleasure. Our high kept going for a minute or two, I honestly didn't know, just that the pleasure was overflowing my senses.

After our we finally calmed down, Kushina gently pulled out of my no-longer virgin hole.

"So, are you ready to make your Harem and mess with the history of the Elemental Nations?" I heard her say, I looked at her and saw her grin suductively at me, looking turned on at the idea of more people to have fun with.

"Hell yeah! Let's get the move on!" I reply with my catchphrase as we were going to walk to the Hidden Leaf Village. Before we started walking I surprised my lover by kissing her and inserting myself into her and picked her up, earning a moan from her as she looked in my eyes lovingly, "I bet you know exactly why exactly I'm doing this, my love" I said rubbing her insides my length as she came again her dick and lower lips spasmed from pleasure. Her cum covered my stomach and breasts as her orgasm was strong.

"Ohh...yeah, that felt good...mmm...the reason I'm riding your cock while your standing and moving, is because that's what I did in the story of 'Attack on Futa' is that right?" she answered in pleasure, I nodded at her dazed look because I basically reversed the order of the position, instead of Kushina having someone ride her dick, she was riding mine.

I started walking in the direction of the village and with every step, my cock kept going in and out, further increasing our pleasure, and the constant climaxes that followed.

 _Well, I'm sure to have a fun time soon..._

 **Writing Started: 9-9-17**

 **Published** **: 10-18-17**

 **Updated: 11-2-17**

 **Thanks to the request of TheGrammarNaziIsHere I decided to actually finish this chapter all this time, so thanks for that!**

 **Now I bet you are all wondering what took me so long to make another chapter. Well to put it simply, I was busy, bored, and lazy. Busy because I was moving, had to help do A LOT! Bored because I needed to be in the mood for story-making. Lazy because I was playing new games I got recently, forgetting, and reading other Fanfiction! So sorry for the wait, but like I'm trying to** **say is, don't expect things to get better. I will still try be that's as far as I am willing to take it. Anyway have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **Also please leave constructive criticism to help better my story, no flames!**

 **Also check out my profile! I finally updated so this'll give to an incentive to maybe motivate me! See ya!**


	4. Ch 3 Stopping The Attack!

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Chapter 3** **: Stopping The Attack!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As Kushina and I were heading to the Hidden Leaf Village, albeit me carrying her with my cock inserting insuring us constant sex and orgasm, I thought about how I'm going to prevent Minato from transferring half of the Kurama's remaining power to Naruto. Since Kurama only has 2 tails worth of power instead of all 9, it would mean that Minato would get only 1 tail of Tailed Beast Chakra but I don't want him to anymore power on him. That means I have to change his Jutsu to move all the power into Kushina and when the real Kushina dies, her soul will go to my Kushina, making her the new real Kushina!

"You know, the best part of being your creation, servant, and lover is that I know what you're thinking and it's brilliant!" Kushina moaned as she hit her next orgasm, making me cum in her again with a moan of my own for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is figure how far the village is and when the Seal on your original self is removed, so that I can estimate when Minato will bring your other and baby Naruto in front of Kurama. And alter the events of this event to my benefit," I smirk, as when continued on our way over to the place of future devastation, "Plus Naruto won't be subjected and shunned if Kurama was taken before the Seal fully takes effect. Problem with this is that Naruto won't be that nice but a bit arrogant in the future, but it's a cost I'm willing to make, besides moving all that Chakra back to you and getting the rest of you back to you will give me sick pleasure in knowing I fucked up the future...unfortunately this won't be real Canon, so in another reality this will still happen the way its supposed to. But at least I get to create my own parallel universe, where everything was because of what I did to a few key points in the past!" I frown, "Though the only things I might need to worry about is if someone discovers us and wonders why to women somehow have dicks and are having sex near the destruction that's going on. They might try to interrogate us, which is why I will make them fall asleep and make them forget they saw us. It's fool-proof!" I finish with a grin, _'Now I just have to figure out how "Author Me" is doing, because somehow, I feel slightly neglected'_ I thought with an inward frown, I stopped walking and looked at my creation, "Well, I-"

"'Need to refresh your memory on your 'other self' to know what going on' that right?" She finished for me with a sly grin, I stood there, bewildered at how she knew, "Remember what I said earlier? 'The best part of being your creation, servant, and lover is that I know what you're thinking', well, I'll wait for to find out what happening ok?" She said and all I did was nod dumbly with bewildered face still in place, _'Hey, that rethymed!'_ , and she took this opportunity to kiss me as my mouth open. As we made out, I sped up my thrusts and we both came again as we both moaned in the middle of our kiss. We parted and she giggled at taking me by surprise most likely.

"Thanks, I needed that," I gave her a peck on the lips before I closed my eyes and used a 'Refresh' and saw that my author has been getting lazy, but busy and apparently I finally moved, and helping out the family with the usual chores and stuff, can't blame him, if I was regularly busy, I'd get lazy too. I sigh because it seems that its going to take awhile before this chapter might finish before trying to help out **The Imagination User!** me. Hehehe, he's going to be so mad once chapter 12 1/2 is finished, yes I know what you're thinking **_"Why is he taking so long to post_ those _chapters_** and the answer is _I_ don't know but he will in the future. "Hahaha! Well, my life just got a whole lot more interesting! I'm now in a place where I'm near delicious food and culture, and they have _really_ delicious Ramen, Hell they even have a place called Naruto Japanese Food so, that's a huge bonus!" I grin with vigor at my fortune! Because over there they have Miso Pork Ramen, Naruto's favorite food!

"Really! Wish I could go to Earth with you but you know I'm a part of this story, so it's not possible" She said sorrowful, _'Actually it is possible,'_ "How though?" She asked, apparently she read my mind with makes perfect sense now.

"Remember 'Out of Place'?" she nodded with a faint smile, "You could do that!" I said excitedly.

"You're right, I can do what they did and head to Earth and have lunch you with you one day!" She promised.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" I shouted with praise, blushing, she snuggled on the crook of my neck. I resumed walking to head to head to our destination.

"Anyway, the **Tailed Beast Bomb** should be right-" _Boom!!!_ "Now...Let's go then!" Kushina finished saying after the slight interruption. I immediately faster as I saw smoke in the distance. Since I was running and my length was still inside my redheaded lover, she and I were having faster orgasms and climaxes that made my legs almost feel like jelly, I used my Bloodline Limit to grant more stamina and speed, prolonging our pleasure as I was heading over to the sounds of battle and struggle.

"How far is this place?" I complain, because I've been dragging our nude bodies for I don't even how long and it was getting annoying.

Eventually we came to a slightly open field where we saw Minato and Kushina in front of Kurama, I used my Imagination to conceal ourselves from getting spotted by anyone or anything, hell, even our was not seen. Kushina had used her Chakra Chains to hold down the Tailed Beast, she was looking tired, probably from giving birth to Naruto and having the Seal removed from her.

I carefully removed _my_ Kushina from my dick, set her down next to me, and was thinking of a plan. Many scenarios popped into my head.

1\. Kill Kushina and Minato, move all of Kurama's Chakra into _my_ Kushina, kidnap Naruto, raise him with _my_ Kushina, transform him into a girl or Futanari (not sure which yet) and continue on from there.

2\. Before Minato uses the **Reaper Death Seal** , make Kushina think he's using it, attack and kill Minato, save Kushina and fuse her _my_ Kushina to give my ego a good stroke, move all Kurama's Chakra into Kushina, kidnap Naruto, raise him with Kushina, transform him into a girl or Futanari (still not sure which) and continue on from there.

3\. Let the story go as it should be.

4\. Kidnap all of them, move Kurama's Chakra into _my_ Kushina, tell Minato and Kushina that Obito is trying to start this stupid fight, reassure them, have sex with Kushina with _my_ Kushina (making it a threesome), traumatize Minato, transform Naruto to Naruko, Kill Minato, fuse the 2 Kushina(s), continue on from there.

5\. Kidnap Naruto from under their noses, restrict Minato and Kushina from their Chakra, let Kurama kill them, never be found, raise him with Kushina, transform Naruto to Naruko, and continue on from there.

As I was thinking I paused time for everything except our point of view.

"What should we do Kushina?" I asked my creation.

"I think we should let the readers give their opinions before you choose which plan we should do," Kushina answers.

"We then, it's settled," I look at the screen to my left, "Go, leave a response review for one of the 5 plans that I thought and I'll choose what best suits the situation, See ya!" I say as my and Kushina wave to the screen!

 **Writing Started: 11-2-17**

 **Published** **: 11-8-17**

 **Well, what are you waiting for share your opinion on my 5 plans and I'll do my best to incorporate them into the next chapter.**

 **Please keep in mind that this is not a poll, your responses will on sway me in that direction but I just need to figure out how I can do this, so please review responsibly.**

 **You** **know, I just realized that I might be the only person to _really_ make a Self-Insert Futanari fanfiction, I mean, I looked and tried searching for one but I couldn't find any. If any of you know any, leave a review saying that you've seen it, then I PM a response. I will answer questions about things as long as you review, don't leave any negative comments, please!**

 **Also check out last chapter, I updated it to make it longer and to have an actual ending.**

 **Anyway, have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	5. Ch4 My Greatest Sexy Creation!

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Reviews**

 **Shigod:** Well I think you should do number 4 cause having two Kushina to fuck would be awesome so like if one ever get sick you can always just fuck the other one and then you would have Naruko and Karin to fuck too

 **Response:** That sounds awesome! The idea of one Kushina getting sick though, would never happen in my story as they have the Imagination Bloodline Limit to make themselves immune to anything and everything. Plus they are going to fuse after the sex, so sorry but I'm not having twin sex for too long. The idea of the Uzumaki having an orgy is definitely something I will consider for a future chapter.

 **boblets (Guest):** Kill yourself

 **Response:** Screw you...I'm not going to let my character die because of a bad request. And I said no flames please!

 **From: me the dude (Guest):** Hmmm kidnap Naruto and turn him into a Futanari I'm fine with anything else you do as long as this happens.

 **Response:** That's exactly what I'm going to do. Exactly like Kushina, I'm going to make my character have sex with her in the future. First, I'm going to transform her into Naruko before I even get into that. Just be patient please.

 **From: Kyomi (Guest):** I would suggest option 3, but with a twist. Use your Imagination bloodline to create a Real Clone of Minato, and when the real Minato dies, both you, your Kushina and Naruto/Naruko can have acces to the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Also, the idea of Futa!Minato and Futa!Kushina having sex is too appealing.(If you don't like the idea, then I'll just vote for option 3)

 **Response:** What the hell is wrong with you!?! I _want_ Minato dead! There is no way in _hell_ I'm not going to save him! Plus I will _only_ make a character a Real Clone if they _deserve_ it! Clearly I hate him...Jeez I should never have made #3 an option...

 **william.tendall.33:** plan 4

 **Response:** Great idea!

 **Conversation(s) Via PM**

 **BlasterMaster101** Do u take requests. Please reply back.

 **Me: **Yes, I try to consider other people's suggestions into what I do for my fanfiction...

 **BlasterMaster101:** Do u also do crossovers.

 **Me:** Yeah...also you have nice taste in fanfiction.

 **BlasterMaster101:** I know

 **Me:** So, what's your request?

 **BlasterMaster101:** Can u make drunk Futa Erza x Naruko and if u need or want a scenario I'll be happy to give u one.

Fetishes: Anal, vaginal (obviously), rape (if you're willing), and hand tying.

P.S. this is based a fairy tail a 4.

 **Me:** (Sighs) why? And based off what?

 **BlasterMaster101:** What?

 **Me:** "P.S. this is based a fairy tail a 4." What the hell does this mean? And why do you want Anal and Rape?

 **BlasterMaster101:** Ova 4, and the same reason your I'm guessing you're willing to do lemon fanfictions.

 **Me:** Hang on, let me look it up...

Sometime later...

Nice episode but how am I supposed to put that into a thing. And another thing, this is not the reason why I'm so into lemon stories.

 **BlasterMaster101:** Simple, let's say that Erza earned herself a vacation after complete inn her job and she went by herself and she starts to drink some alcohol, what she didn't know that the alcohol was laced with an aphrodisiac. Getting horyner and more violent with each drink she notices the girl that's been bringing them to her it was the daughter of the woman who own the hotel, Naruko Uzamaki (in this one she acts like Hinata). Erza getting more turned on forced herself on Naruko and has her way with her.

 **Me:** And do you want this to be a one-shot? Or a series...also since you're making a request to me, I'll see what I can do in a way were one of me sends a me and Kushina from "The New Mixed Clan" a copy of sorts to the Fairy Tail universe, and before you object check out my profile description for my specific terms in requests. So, sure I'll make it happen but I'll make minor changes, and I just need to know if you want this to be a one-shot or a series dragged into "The New Mixed Clan!"?

 **BlasterMaster101:** One-shot.

 **Me:** Dammit! I hate those! Why!?!

 **BlasterMaster101:** I prefer it that way.

 **Me:** Ok...why? Also this has to be done after the next chapter of "The New Mixed Clan!" so, in order to speed the process, what choice do you choose in the story and why? The latest chapter, I mean...

 **BlasterMaster101:** U can put the one-shot in you r chapter I just want to see this idea happen. As for the why it's easier to read when I add it to my favorites instead of scrolling through chapters.

 **Me:** Ok...so I don't HAVE to make it a one-shot but it'd be preferred...ok...anyway did you read my latest chapter because in order for my to start with this you (and other readers) have to give your opinion on what plan, do you prefer and why...my "The New Mixed Clan!" story I mean...

 **BlasterMaster101:** Number 2 I guess

 **Me:** Ok...why? This is the main reason the plans are there...

 **BlasterMaster101:** It's seems like the least brutal to me.

 **Me:** You sure you don't want #4? Besides #2 is equally brutal as all of them, just #4 is more kinky you know, plus someone else thought what I just thought...

 **BlasterMaster101:** Nah I'll go with number two.

 **Me:** Ok...

Quick question: Would you be ok if I shared this conversation with the audience if next chapter?

Hello?

 **BlasterMaster101:** Sure and sorry I fell asleep.

 **Me:** Ok

 **Results:** **Well, judging by the reviews, (or lack there of) I've decided to go with #4, So here we go!**

 **Chapter** **4:** **My Greatest Sexy Creation!**

 **My P.O.V.**

After waiting about 3 days, non-stop fucking my creation to absolute pleasure, I think I can officially say, It's about time to check the reviews

I used my Bloodline Limit to show Kushina and I a list of the reviews and the result that the author of us chose in the form of a scroll.

We giggled and laughed at the author's reactions. Judging by the "Results" we're going to do plan #4.

"Best option I've ever thought about!" I shout as I hugged my lover to my bosom. I let go of the Redhead and grin!

"It sure is, you ready then?" She grinned at me.

"Let's do it! **Play!** " I say, as time resumed.

I looked back at the open field and saw Minato getting ready to use the fatal Jutsu, I used my Imagination Bloodline Limit to cast a massive Genjutsu over the whole field, that way if someone were check on the Hokage, they find nothing, I even made sure that no one can sense anything in this barrier, essentially making a pocket dimension similar to the Instant Dungeon from "The Name of the Game" from literalsin.

I quickly cast the state of unconsciousness onto everyone except for me and my creation.

 _THUD!!!_ I look further and see that Kurama was also affected by my Bloodline Limit. Definitely unexpected, but not unwelcome.

I walk over to Kurama with _my_ Kushina and admire the orange fox fur.

"Sorry buddy, but your life gives way to achieving my goal of making this world a better place," I say with a hint of sadness spilling into my voice.

"I'm ready," Kushina said as she puther hand on Kurama's sleeping head. I nodded before putting my hand on top of her's to start the process.

 **"Full Chakra Transfer, MAX!"** I shouted as our bodies glowed red, while Kurama glowed Orange.

Very quickly, Kurama began to shrivel up and get skinny, to the point where the fur was falling out at a very fast rate. After all the fur gave way to skin, the skin starting to peel, before we were starting to see bone. As this was happening, Kushina began to glow brighter and her muscles got more defined.

After a few moments, all we saw of Kurama was a giant skeleton of a nine tailed fox that used to be in the land of the living. That too, faded away, turned into dust by the sands of time.

After I let go of Kushina's hand, I then carefully turned her around before I put my hand on the Seal on her stomach.

 **"Seal, Removal! Transfer Whole Chakra to Body's Owner!"** I once again shouted as I made the Seal of my lover's belly vanish, before where the Seal was, orange Chakra covered her entire body.

It all faded after a moment, and then I looked at my creation in new admiration. She looked so strong and pretty that couldn't help but hug her. She returned the hug with the same amount of vigor. We pulled away a moment of peace.

"I'm glad that I became the perfect creation you have ever helped me become, Thank you _Mistress,"_ she said as she bowed. Right as she bowed, I came and she was prepared because once she bowed, she engulfed my cock down her throat, making her swallow my cum after a few moments.

Once I stopped cumming, she retracted from my dick and quickly kissed me, essentially making me taste my own cum, which was still kinda weird to have, but I've accepted it that this was going to be a normal thing from now on.

After we finished our make out session, I looked to the fallen forms of Minato and the _original_ Kushina. Time to put the rest of the plan into motion.

I materialized clothes on our bodies, as we walking over to the pair that were taking care of little Naruto.

I looked at Minato's unconscious form with unbridled anger, trying to make Naruto carry all the pain is never a good idea, and from what I've seen, I was right, Naruto was hated, shunned, and mistreated like an animal when it _clearly_ wasn't his fault, it was this piece of filth right here. I was going to make him suffer and die for even indulging the idea that Naruto would be a hero in the eyes of many, when in reality people chose to put the blame on him, making him out to be the fox himself.

I don't care if he is the Hokage and Naruto's father, I will show him _fear_ and _pain_!!!

 _2_ _minute later_

After tying up Minato and striping the original Kushina of her bothersome clothing, I decided that now was a good time to wake up.

I asked my lover to hide in a tree and wait for me to tell her to reveal herself, she complied immediately.

I woke Kushina by kissing her lips, startling her, and kicking Minato in the nuts, _hard_ , making him wake up in extreme pain.

"Who are you? And where's the Nine Tails?" Minato asked after finally coming back from the pain...what?! I did say I was going to give him _pain_ , never said it couldn't be both physical _and_ emotional.

"Well, hello to you too," I deadpan at him, causing him to level a glare my way. "Name's Fernanda Naomi, and the Nine Tails, as you call it, is gone, for I've contained the power of Tailed Beast in my creation," I smirked evilly at him causing him to widen his eyes in horror.

"Are you with the Masked Man then?" Kushina asked as she looked afraid of looking at me, probably because she's thinking I might kill her or take her son's life away...

"No, I'm not with Obito," I said nonchalantly, caused them to widen their eyes in shock. I inwardly laugh at their priceless expressions, as I feel my creation doing the same from where she's hiding through a mental link.

"Obito is alive!?" They both shouted in obvious surprise, I almost feel sorry for what I'm going to do to them... _almost._

"Yep, though, he blames you, 4th Hokage, for he has conspired with the _real_ Madara Uchiha, and through some _very_ bad timing Obito saw Kakashi kill Rin with his **Chidori** and you weren't there to stop him" I smirk maniacally, "Hehe, talk about ironic, your _supposedly_ dead student, just so happens to be the cause of your village's devastation, all because you were too late...hehehahaHyaHAHA!!" I mocked him sardonically as I saw pain within his eyes, downtrodden at his burden of being a failure of a Sensei. Kushina looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, I can assume it was because she was sad that one of favorite student-in-law just happened to be the cause of this misfortune, and now it was time to seal the deal, "You are a massive disgrace to the Hidden Leaf Village as well as your standing as the Hokage." I finished a cold glare that put made Minato look like a child being grounded by his parents for the rest of their life. Someone needed to get him off his high horse and kill that horse.

"That's enough!" Kushina yelled, sending a punch straight to my face. I never flinched, as the hit landed on my forehead, not even making a bruise.

"See the problem with that punch is that it would've hurt if I wasn't from the Naomi Clan," I say, grabbing her wrist and caressing down her arm, making my hand basically glide down her arm to her shoulder, "As such, I make myself immune to pain and not get physically hurt in any sort of way," my expression then turned serious, "I pity you, because if I hadn't gotten here, your son would have been subjected to hate and scorn for his life as well as being an orphan without care. You both would've died and there wouldn't have been nothing you could've done, all because he was made a Jinchuriki. Here I'll show you!" As such, I quickly put my hand from her shoulder, to her forehead, to her breasts, then, before she complains, I put my forehead onto her's and use my Bloodline ability, **"Memory Recall, Transfer!"** Forcing my memories of Naruto's suffering only into Kushina making her mind get connected with mine. From there, I pushed Naruto's sad and dreadful memories to her memories, kid Naruto running from mobs of haters, shunned by villagers, and him wondering if his parents loved him.

From there before she noticed, _**'Loyalty'**_ I thought forcing her to be fully loyal to me and anything made from me.

After that, I removed my head from her's, and after a moment Kushina shed a tear, before fully crying, "Minato" she said as turns her head toward him, " _hic_ , yo-you idiot, Naruto wo-wouldn't have been fine at a-all!" she punched his head so hard that he bled a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly thought that Naruto would be known as a hero for being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails..." Minato looks to the ground, looking depressed, time for the final phase!

"Do not worry, for you see my creation has contained the Tailed Beast's Chakra, I'll show her to you _Kushina,"_ I say that last part huskily to her, making her shiver and goosebumps appear on her skin.

I snap my fingers loudly, prompting a figure to drop down from a nearby tree, when it looked up, I heard gasps behind me.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, _other me_!" She said, revealing herself to be _my_ Kushina. She then walked over here, standing in front of a wide eyed Kushina. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm you, and you are me. Only difference is that you are not a Jinchuriki anymore, while I have taken all the Chakra into my Chakra." She giggled at the dumbfounded expression that her other was making.

"Y-you are a-another me?" Kushina asked my creation with a nervous and confused tone and face.

"Yep, surprising isn't it?" She replied with suductive grin, before she looked down a bit, "Heh, nice Birthday Suit," She grinned.

"Huh?" Kushina looked down and blushed, "Wh-wha where are my clothes?!" She said looked around, by spotting them at my feet, "Why did you take off my clothes!?!" She yelped at me.

"Those bothersome things?" I asked rhetorically, "You won't be needing them when me, you, and, _you_ are done with our fun time, isn't that right, _my love_?" I asked turning to _my_ Kushina, rubbing her shoulder, which caused her to moan.

"Yeah...that would be _great_!" _M_ _y_ Kushina said in a tone that made Kushina look hot and bothered.

"But first! Let's not get distracted by an unwanted guest, shall we?" I asked rhetorically, pointing my palm towards Minato. Then, using my Imagination, made a clean rag gag appear to prevent Minato from talking, and due to being tied up, was unable to both, get free and talk Kushina out of this, all he could do was watch helplessly.

"Now Kushina, are you ready for the best kind of pleasure you've ever had?" I asked seductively as I made the clothes on me and my creation disappear, revealing our cocks for Kushina to see.

"Wha-what the!?! What are you?" Kushina exclaimed with a huge blush. _What_ are we? That was a big insult to all Futanari in the world, if there are any.

"Futanari, that is _who_ we are, the Naomi Clan will thrive in this world, starting with you Kushina," I said as I walked up to her and very gently groped her bust, which earned a moan in response.

Meanwhile, _my_ Kushina was rubbing her original's lower lips making her squirm at the pleasure, "Y-You'll pay for this, making Minato watch as I'm humiliated by my apparent other right now!" She yelped in a seemingly desperate attempt to rid her self of her inhibitions.

"Yeahhh, not happening, if anything you enjoy this, just like I am, after you merge we me and become _you_ no more," _My_ Kushina said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"WHAT!?!" And that shock from Kushina was all it took before I thrusted my hard on into her electing a surprised moan to escape her lips. After getting comfortable, I lifted her a bit before second dick her entered her to her _ahem_ butt, making her moan even higher.

I look over her shoulder and see the doppelganger of Kushina have her cock shoved up her ass... _'Pfft, Hahaha...hehe I get it now, she's-_ _hehe she's got a stick up her_ _butt haha'_ I thought on the inside, while on the outside I snickered _very_ lightly.

Seeming to have read my thoughts, Kushina's doppelganger slowly pulled out till just the head of her length was inside. Seeing what she was doing I slowly did the same till we were both in the same situation and letting Kushina recover from being impaled by two lengths to her front and back privates.

"You ready?" Kushina and I said in unison, looking at Kushina for her confirmation to her continuation.

Eyes half-lidded, she nodded in what looked to be a daze, I guess she's accepted her fate. I give Kushina a kiss, "Don't worry Kushina we'll still take care of Naruto, it's just that once you merge with your clone, you'll love me and my other lovers only, so don't fret, the torturous years of Naruto life will cease, while the sexy times of Naruko Uzumaki will arise...does that suffice?" I reassuringly asked Kushina, who then looked deep in thought. I smirked inwardly, reason, remember the **'Loyalty'** I placed on her? Well, it also influences her thoughts to positively towards the choice I give, even when she's decides to choose, she's still be loyal ME! Hahaha!!

"Alright, as long Naruto or I guess 'Naruko is around and well, I might as well enjoy my time now," She said with a perfect smile.

"That's the spirit!" Kushina's clone and I said, before we thrusted into Kushina's ass and pussy respectively.

"Ahh!" Kushina moaned in surprise, before we found a rhythm and thrusted at the same time, making our love feel pleasure that she never would have had with Minato.

5 minutes later

Due to our Uzumaki stamina, we were experiencing pleasure longer than any Non-Uzumaki could dream of. "Ah, Ah, I'm going to cum!" I moaned to my twin lovers.

"Sa-same here!" They both moaned with Kushina getting tighter.

"Ha-I'm CUMMING!!!" We all shouted as me and my first love pumped Kushina up with our cum and Kushina became impossibly tight from her orgasm causing me to cum even more while her snatch kept milking my length. After what felt like an eternity, I stopped cumming causing me to fall on the ground as I lost the strength to keep myself standing. I looked at Minato and saw that he looked mortified. I looked back to Kushina and her clone and saw that they were in total bliss as my creation just kept cumming into Kushina's overflowing ass, making the grass whiten with the Futanari's essence.

"Looks like it time for you two to merge now, but first, Kushina will now become a Futanari," Right as I said that, Kushina's clit started to stretch outwardly, then it took a familiar shape, finally, the shape opened a little to form a slit at the end with skin over the head, forming a Futanari cock. To complete the transformation, Kushina's boobs grew a bit and straightened, no longer sagging a bit, and she developed more defined curves with her butt slightly looked better than before.

"Hehe, now it is time for you to merge with me," Now the clone said that, she retracted from her original's ass to her cum filled cunt, causing a moan to escape her lips. From there, she feet next to her original's feet, then as I expected, moved her two feet towards the other's feet and the feet seemed to phase into her original's leg. Then, she made her lower body meld into her original's lower, effectively making one lower body, while the dick grew a little than the clone originally had. After that, the used her arms and made her caress her other's arm, before letting her arms line up with the original's arm which then meld into one set of two arms. "Heh, any last words before you become one with me?" She asked her double, while having her arms pressed against her bosom, intending to finish the merge by literally pushing the rest into the clone's body.

" _Sigh,_ Goodbye, cruel world," She finished.

Then the arms pushed, as the clone leaned. Then there was a brief flash of light that I saw through effortlessly, before it faded revealing just one Kushina, leaned back, head looking towards the sky, eyes rolled back to her skull, cumming a fountain load of cum with a look of pure ecstasy! My greatest fantasy has finally been complete! Kushina has now become the greatest entity I have ever created!

I walked over to Minato and saw that he looked scarred and beyond mental repair, "Looks like you've overstayed your time here," I said before I used my Bloodline of Imagination and made a **Wind Style:** **Rasengan** appear in my right hand while on my left hand, I made a **Chidori** surge. Then, I brought them both together in order to make **Wind and Lightning Style: Hurricane Lightning** , which caused winds to erratic to move around me, similar to when it is _very_ windy! "But, 'This is my story, and you're not part of it!' So, Goodbye!" I finished as I shoved the combined Jutsu at him, making black shockwave appear behind him, as if it shot through him, then shockwave turned into a black ball with white lines being drawn onto the black shockwave. Then, it sent me flying, before I righted myself in mid-air and landed. Looking back up, I saw that the 4th Hokage was gone and in his place was a crater. "Hmph! Good enough," I said to myself.

I look to where Kushina was and saw she was still making the ground white with pleasure. I decided to enjoy this, I walked up to the newly merged Kushina. I quickly got myself prepared for a wake-up call by getting near her dick so that she can fuck me with her new body.

I tackled her to ground which caused some cum to land on my face, not that I cared since I was naked. I looked at her eyes and still saw her eyes rolled to the back of her head, only seeing white. I looked a bit down and saw that her mouth was open with her tongue sticking out. I got closer, I carefully closed her mouth, and kissed her...right before she unexpected put her hands on the back of my head and made her tongue go pass my mouth and, pretty much, French Kissed me. A Tic mark made its appearance on my head as I looked at Kushina's eyes, still the same, indicating that was going on was basic animal instinct, meaning that her lust for pleasure has taken her over. My eyes soften, _'how sweet, might as well_ _return the favor,'_ I thought in a sarcastic tone, as I made my tongue go passed _her_ _'s_ to explore her mouth. From there, we engaged in a battle of dominance as our tongues battled for supreme control.

She grinded her cock across my slit, causing me to moan, which my tongue weaken, which made the lust of Kushina win as I surrendered to her exploration of my mouth.

Next, she fondled my boobs, causing me to lose my will of fixing the situation. Afterwards, pushed onto _my_ back and continued her ministrations upon me. I was starting to stars in my vision, indicating that I was losing my grip on my resolve...but I couldn't fight back, the pleasure, it was overwhelming!

Finally, she thrusted into me, causing me to cry out in pleasure! I conceded to my fate at the hands of the red haired goddess, I just...I couldn't go up against pure lust!

"I'm Cumming!" I cried out as we both came with her cumming in me, while I came from my pussy and dick. I was feeling so much cum pump into me that it caused me to feel another orgasm rush through me. I felt so dizzy as I tried to regain my bearing from the pleasure my lust possessed creation gave me. I looked to the one responsible and saw that she still had her white eyes looked at me with desire. It was at this moment that I knew, she still had her sights of mounting me to Cloud Nine...and I wasn't sure if I ever was coming back.

I promptly passed out where I lay...

 **Writing Started: 11-8-17**

 **Published: 1-17-** **18**

 **I won't lie, it felt good writing this chapter. I got some sadistic pleasure out of taking Minato off his high horse and killing the horse.** **Also, originally I was going to name this chapter "Killing The High Horse!" but after looking at my work, I decided to change it!**

 **Also sorry for taking so long, I was busy and lazy, like usual, and it's only going to keep being like that for a** **while.**

 **Oh! Also, tell me what you want to see next and I'll see if I will put it next chapter or just in a future chapter. Please leave constructive criticism and no flames please!**

 **And another thing, check out my profile! I've updated to show my ideas for the stories in the future! So if you want to do that then provide a _good_ scenario, not something terrible. I will be the judge of saying 'Yes!' or 'Fuck No!' so, please think _very_ carefully!** **Please note: I am usually very picky with stories or scenarios, so please don't take it too personally, I mean after all, I am a little insane, so don't expect common kinship from me ok?** **Side Note: If I've never seen the show or whatever of what you want me to do, I won't do it.**

 **New Reviews!**

 **Ahem! Please note that the reviews the top are the only reviews I'll be answering for last chapter, so if you expect to get a reply from me, I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and how kinky it was, I've been thinking of doing something like this ever since I first discovered Futanari was a _thing_ that people liked.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	6. Ch 5: The Time For Fun Starts!

**The New Mixed Clan!**

 **Summary:** This is the story about a clan that emerged from 4 different clan, essentially making a new clan! With no family the man of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Chakra alone, will have a very adventurous life ahead of her! Gender-Bent Self-insert Futa Harem fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.

 **Chapter 5: The Time For Fun Starts!**

 **Third** **P.O.V.**

After Fernanda lost consciousness, all hell broke loose. Baby Naruto, completely forgotten was, thankfully, asleep and unaware of the fun his mother would be in.

Kushina still hard and mind blank with pure lust, evident with her lustful grin and eyes white from color, looked to her lover and saw she couldn't handle the pleasure of her uncontrolled lust.

Looking at her maker's face, she got even harder. Her face was pretty much in the form of ahegeo.

Decided to save the trouble, Kushina used her new Bloodline Limit to forcefully create a clone of her Mistress. This type of clone was a sort of substitute clone, where it was as durable and greater than the original in terms of sex. So Kushina, despite her mind running on lust alone, really want to try this, so as have sex with her maker _as_ she unable to. And it dispels like a shadow clone, so the memories, one it dispels go to the original _and_ maker of the clone. Basically a temporary Real Shadow Clone.

Once the clone 'woke up', she looked to her left to see her original on the floor. Dreadfully, she turned to _her_ maker to see the cock in front of her face. Looking up, saw Kushina's lustful form.

Kushina, knowing the clone accepted her fate, grabbed her head and shoved her dick down the clone's throat.

The clone, not expecting this, felt like choking, but she knew she wouldn't get the chance. Breathing through her nose to compensate for her mouth, she put her hands on Kushina's plump butt and caressed, earning her a moan from the lusty Kushina, who in turn sped up her thrusts and allowing more grunts to escape her lips.

5 minutes later

The clone, feeling the dick in her mouth twitch and spasm, knew her maker would cum.

"Ugh!" Kushina exclaimed as busted a nut in the clone's mouth.

The clone squirmed as cum went straight to her stomach, the taste was divine and it also made her dispel right there.

After she was done, she put the clone on her hands and knees. Then was penetrated, "Ah!" She gasped as she was pounded right in the pussy.

Fast, hard, and pleasurable. These were making the clone's mind to melt. "Oh god, this too much! Ah!" She moaned as she and Kushina came, grass stained with their scent.

The clone, not having the energy fell to the ground and dispelled, earning a twitch from the real Fernanda.

Seeing this, the lust-crazed Kushina was about to go for another fuck, before exhausted. The lust, realizing Kushina waking up, tried to quickly penetrate Fernanda. Unsuccessful, as her right eye went back to its proper place, allowing Kushina to be half-conscious, to see that see her body was close to Fernanda's dripping pussy. Just in time, she used right arm to push herself with the ground to the left, just missing.

Kushina's left half got annoyed at seeing this, she crossed her finger and used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. However, this Shadow Clone was different, Kushina's lust was present in the clone, while Kushina felt complete.

Essentially what her lust did was make a Shadow Clone to possess, so it could deal with Kushina herself.

Kushina, still trying to get used to her new body, was tackled by her lustful self and immediately penetrated by surprise, "A-ah!" She moaned as her lust thrusted at the same speed she did Fernanda's clone.

Seeing as she might get sexually overwhelmed, she flipped her doppelganger onto her side and inserted her cock. Now it looked like they were scissoring, but in reality they were fucking each other...at the same time!

 **My P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and heard moaning and groaning (no pun intended).

I look to my left and see a sexy sight. 2 Kushinas fucking each other. Just in case, looked to my right and saw the Pocket Dimension barrier still there. Thank god...or thank me I guess.

As I was looking to the barrier, I noticed Naruto on the ground not too far away. The babe oblivious to the fun time happening.

Suddenly, I was hit with a rush a memories. Looking through 'em I saw that the Lust from Kushina's completion fucked _my_ doppelganger. As I was going through these memories, I didn't notice that I was masturbating to scene in my mind.

I came! And alerted the 2 Kushinas that I was awake. I crawled over them and figured out what was going on.

That lust that was controlled Kushina was separated from her, as she was both fucking and being fucked by the real Kushina I created.

Seeing how they both looked at me expectedly, I carefully slid my dick between their own shafts as they were fucking.

It gave all of us great pleasure as I thrusted while they thrusted along with me. It felt like I was fucking their pussy.

3 minutes later

As all of us beings a little more than worn out, we came hard. They filled themselves with their own cum, while mine flew up and landed on our bodies.

Seeing the chance to strike, I quickly pounced the lust of Kushina. I kissed her to distract her and thrusted into her. She moaned with surprise.

Pulling back my lips, I thrusted in and out at a moderate normal pace. Looking behind me, I saw Kushina lining up her shaft to my womanhood. I yelped as she just thrusted into me.

Not wasting time, I thrusted faster to faster to the lust's snatch. And since the real Kushina was fucking as I was fucking her lust, we made quite the threesome.

Eventually, after that thrusting, we all came and I made sure to hug Kushina's lust to not let her take advantage of our climax.

When we finished, the body of lust lost all her movement and laid on the ground. I was unsure if the lust was dead or unconscious, but it was going to be gone soon.

Hey love, you mind...I don't know getting her back in, it should be now," I said to Kushina.

"Yeah, I suppose you're...by the way, sorry for fucking without your permission," She said, rather sheepishly.

"It's not a problem, just make sure that I'm control next time," I replied, rather peeved that I was knocked out due to some wild lust.

"Ok then, here I go," Kushina said as she went to her lust's lifeless body.

Doing a similar action to what she did earlier for the original Kushina, she made her feet go first which melded together to allow _just_ one set of feet and legs, opposed to the torso still not connected.

"I wonder," I heard her say before she to concentrate. Miraculously, the lust's arms move to their conbined cock, and started to stroke it. Kushina sighed with pleasure as _she_ also started to stroke, being careful not to merge the hands and arms just yet.

It essentially looked hot how Kushina was using two sets of arms to masturbate herself.

Looking to the right, I saw how little Naruto was _still_ unaware of her mother's devious acts. I snicker because of that's boy's changed future.

"Ah!" I heard a yelp as Kushina apparently came during my pondering thoughts. Here body was a bit covered with her own cum. She sighed in relief.

Right then and there, Kushina dropped her concentration (on purpose) and the extra limbs from her lust's body fell.

Finishing what she started, she merged the rest of her body. She blinked her eyes, looked at me, and smiled. She stood back up and walked over to me.

"Heh, sorry for the wait, got a little excited there," She told me with a sheepish grin upon her face.

"Meh, it's fine, we would've won anyway," I answered dismissively with a amused wave of my hand, "Anyway..." Looking to the baby, "Let's give the baby the life _she_ truly deserves!" I said with a grin.

Kushina tilted her head before realization came to her, "Oh that's right! You did mention that!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Yep, Naruto is not going to _exist_ in this world, but Naruko will! Genius!" I explained as I praised myself.

When we reached the baby, we crouched down to its level. I grinned maliciously, the thought of the idiot blonde boy living with me and my creation was what I frowned upon...but the thought of the idiot blonde _girl_ living with us was super appealing. We stood back!

"Alright! Let's get it a whirl!" I said one of my catchphrases as a feeling of awesome surged through me.

" **Ultimate Class: Gender Changer!** " I shouted with vigor as I had my palm pointed to Naruto, as if I was going to fire a freaking laser!

With this, Naruto glowed blue. At once, the baby's hair girl feminine and it's little wee wee disappeared, replaced with female privates. The glorious moment has arrived: Naruko is born!

Alright...I'll have to wait a couple of years before Naruko can be allowed to even _have_ sex, am I right?" I said to Kushina.

"Yep, I'm so excited, this I won't feel guilty of leaving my child behind," She said as happy tears spilled out.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go get settled in...you going to have to tell the village that the Hokage defeated Kurama for good," I instructed my Kushina.

"Aww...I know you made me, but does that mean I have to make a boring statement?" She asked with a pout.

"Sorry, but this is so people won't give us the wrong kind of attention, savvy?" I explained.

"(Sighs) Fine...see ya in a bit!" Kushina said as she started walking.

"Wait!" I shouted causing her to stop, "You might want to get some clothes on...god knows that things will get crazy if you show up naked," I said with a smirk.

She looked at herself, "Maybe..." She pondered, uncertained of her appearance.

 **Line Break!**

After getting cleaned and clothed, we carefully, with Naruko in Kushina's arms, moved a safe distance from our initial spot I broke the improvised Illusion over the field to find a ton of ninja looking everywhere.

Using the alarm to our advantage, we sneakily got away from those dumb ninjas, if dumb Naruto could do it, why can't we?

We made it to the village in record time. Following Kushina, we arrived at her house.

I found her room easily enough and using my Bloodline Limit, I got rid of the traces of the dead man and layed down. Naruko, already in a crib, slept peacefully. Kushina joined me on the top-grade bed.

I would make a pleasurable future for all of us..no matter what blood I shall spill!

 **Writting Started: 2-21-18**

 **Published: 5-9-2018**

 **Hey everybody, sorry I haven't been writing much, I've been busy and stuff.**

 **Oh and I found the problem to my writer's block, I can't think of anything that well if if I'm not alone. And since I live with my family, I tend to have a tough time writing and stuff.**

 **Oh, also I joined P a t r e o n, if you want to donate, go check out my profile for details.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **P.S. After once it's May 29th, it'll be even tougher to write considering I'll be traveling.**


End file.
